


Love is Dead

by Alphinss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Harry has always wanted someone to love him. When Eric Northman comes into his life Harry can't help but fall for him, head over heels.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry let his breath settle as he felt a set of arms reach around him. The strong bands of iron, even as they constriction him, soothed his panicked mind that flickered with violent images of death and destruction. A strand of blonde hair gently tickled Harry’s neck. Harry squirmed slightly in the grip, attempting to turn around to face the man that held him. The arms only tightened and Harry sighed fondly. It appeared that He was not going to be let go anytime soon.

“Eric” Harry said gently, his voice sounding weak, even to his own ears. The cold chest behind him rumbled in response. “I’m fine. It was just a dream.” A huff of breath tickled Harry's ear as Eric let out a laugh at Harry’s statement. It seemed the vampire didn't believe Harry. Of course he was right. The visions that Harry had been having for the past few months were getting worse and worse. The most recent one had been filled with the death of all his friends and family and Harry had woken from it, screaming, his eyes burned with the image of Remus Lupin lying in a pool of his own blood. As Harry felt the arms around his tighten further his eyes fluttered shut. With his head resting on Eric’s chest, Harry fell back into a much more relaxed sleep.

Harry had met Eric just under a year ago, on the night of his fifteenth birthday. Harry had been kicked out of his loving relative’s house due to his ‘freakishness’. Of course Harry had been doing little more than making a cup of tea. The mug had slipped from his hands, however, it had not hit the floor, instead hovering several inches above it. As soon as the Dursleys had seen this they had thrown Harry out into the darkening day, being told to not come back till tomorrow. As Harry walk down the deserted street he had sighed, resigning himself to spend his night in the small park that was about a mile away. He had spent enough time there over the years for him to feel safe enough even in the middle of the night. At least it wouldn't be too cold. The Summer had been pleasant so far for Harry. He had walked to the park and sitting on a bench had fallen into a light sleep.

Harry had been woken to the sound of voices from across the other side of the park and a bright light piercing the dark. Hushed whispers were followed by painful grunts. Harry sat up, remaining as quiet as he could. He couldn't hear the exact words that were being said so he crept closer towards them. A lantern lit up the area just behind the climbing frame and as Harry got closer the view and the voices became clearer. Two men stood above another who was lying on the floor. The man on the floor was the one making the grunts of pain and the two others seemed to be trying to take the man’s blood. There were tubes inserted into his arm and the blood was slowly trickling down the tube and into a bag. Harry almost gasped at the sight, managing to restrain himself before he let out a sound.

Harry looked around for someway to help the man that being slowly killed before him. He could use his wand and yet surely the Ministry Officers would arrive before he had time to help in any way. Harry glanced around the park. Circling the park were large stones, that were there to be nothing more than a decoration. Harry, however, would be using them for a much more violent purpose. Harry picked up a rock about the size of his fist and then crept quietly back towards the three men. He steeled himself, attempting to remain calm even with what he was about to do. He lifted the rock up and with a strong swing hit the man nearest to him on the back of the head. The man dropped like a stone, crumpling to the floor. Harry turned his attention to the other man, attempting to hit him as well.

The man lunged at Harry before the teen had a chance to get any further. Harry was pushed to the floor. His head violently collided with the ground and the world around him began to spin. Hands fixed themselves around Harry’s throat and tightened. Harry lashed out his feet flailing. He brought up the hand that still had the rock classed in it and smashed it into the man’s temple. The man fell to the side, the force of the blow knocking his body to the side, off Harry. For several seconds Harry lay gasping on the floor, his breaths coming quickly and harshly.

When Harry finally regained his thoughts he quickly scrambled over to the man that lay pinned to the floor. Long thin strings that glittered in the light lay across the man’s skin, leaving blisters in their wake. Harry looked at them in confusion, unsure as to what it was that lay on the man’s skin. The man looked at him with blue piercing eyes, assessing what the boy before him meant to do. Harry crawled forward and gingerly clasped the glittering sting between his fingers, ready to let go at a moments notice. However nothing happened. Harry pulled the string from the man’s wrist, muttering apologies as he did so. He did the same with the other wrist and then lifted the one from around the man’s neck. Harry gaped as he watched the wounds close up as soon as the string was removed.

The man sat up and Harry got his first full look at him. Blonde hair, long and straight, flowing down to his shoulders. A broad chest and a regal air about him. He was dressed in only a black vest that showcased the muscular from perfectly. The man’s eyes were a clear piercing blue and they looked at Harry in curiosity. Harry felt himself blush slightly under the scrutiny. He tried to mumble out some sort of conversation starter but all that came out was a small squeak. This resulted in a chuckle from the man before Harry, that only made the teen blush harder.

“Eric Northman.” the man purred, as a way of introduction. “It seems that I’m in your debt.” The man’s tone was amused but Harry could hear the seriousness that undermined the message. “May I have the pleasure of a name?” Eric said after Harry had done nothing more than stare for several seconds. Harry’s eyes widened and he stumbled over his words, trying to answer the man’s question.

“M..my…my name’s H…Harry.” He managed to stammer out meekly. Harry cleared his throat before speaking again “I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Eric” Harry said with a small smile. Eric gave a grin to the blushing teen before him.

Harry had spent the rest of the summer meeting with and sending letters to Eric. So when Harry had later learned that Eric was a vampire it had not shocked him as much as he thought it should have. However Harry had been embarrassed by his own naivety in not realising it sooner. Eric had told his just before he had gone back to Hogwarts and Harry had only laughed at his own stupidity. Over the course of the year the two had talked more and more and when Harry had finally come back form Hogwarts Eric had been waiting for him, the teen having long since extended an invitation into the house to the vampire.

Over the last few weeks Harry had become closer and closer with the much older vampire. The two of them had spent as much time as they could together, Harry staying up as late as his busy days would allow. The chores that the Dursleys piled on him were extremely taxing. Eric would stay as long as he could, watching over the sleeping teen, when possible. Tonight was one of these nights. Harry knew that the vampire would be gone in the morning yet he took comfort in the arms that embraced him while they were present.

* * *

Harry tiptoed down the corridor, the Marauders map in his hands. Eric’s name glittered in black ink, reaching out to Harry like a hand trying to grab him. Harry followed the path, watching Eric’s feet pace backwards and forwards by the outskirts of the forbidden forest. As soon as Harry exited the main entrance of Hogwarts Eric’s arms were around him, the vampire’s cold lips on his. It seemed that the Vampire had smelled him and decided he had waited long enough to see the teen again. Harry relaxed into the arms, the stress of the day draining away from his in waves. It seemed that Eric was a cure all. The gentle touches, the light kisses and the warm embraces made Harry feel, for the first time in his life like he was coming home.

Harry told Eric of the horrors of the past few months. The more frequent attacks by the death eaters and the slowly increasing fear that was encompassing the entire of the warding world. It seemed that due to the fact that fear was growing that hatred was too. Harry was being degraded, his reputation blemished with every chance the mea got. Harry could deal with it but what he could not deal with was the fact that all the people in his house seemed to believe the shit that was being spewed. Ron, being the gullible git that he was had believed every word that was printed about him. It seemed the boy had not grown up at all and was no accusing Harry of being in league with the Dark Lord. The very idea of it was ridiculous. How could a boy who claimed to be his best friend even entertain that idea for a moment.Hermione had been no help either. The girl was too emerged in her studies to pay attention to any of the things that were troubling Harry.

Eric gently reassured Harry that night, spoke to him gently, stroked his hair. He told Harry that he was here for him and that when all this was over Eric would still be there for him. No matter what. That night was the first night that Eric told Harry he loved him. It was the first night that Harry told him the same. It was the first night that both longed for a night to never end.

* * *

Harry stood outside the camp site. His eyes were filled with longing as he looked over the darkened forest. Hermione and Ron were inside the tent. Neither were there for the reasons that they should be. They had been given a task by Dumbledore, a task that would ensure the Dark Lord’s defeat. Ron had come along because he wanted fame. That had been all he ever wanted and he was sure he would have it once it was proven that he had helped to defeat the most dangerous Dark Lord in a century. Hermione had come along due to the fact that she could never deny an authority figure anything and now that Dumbledore had died it was clear that she would follow what she considered to be the headmaster’s dying wish.

Harry had been hunting Horcruxes and avoiding the Death Eaters with the two imbeciles for the past month. They had found only one of the things and had so far not managed to destroy it. That was why they were currently camped out in the woods. They needed to find a way to get rid of the monstrosity. Harry had not seen Eric in three months and he missed the vampire intensely. He felt like he was dying of thirst and unable to find a drink. He didn't know how much longer he could last without the vampire. Eric was Harry’s world. He was his best friend, his family, his lover. Harry just wanted to be in his arms again. Harry sighed again and resigned himself to yet another sleepless night. Without Eric there, Harry just couldn't feel at peace.

* * *

It was finally over. Harry stood before the battered building that Hogwarts had become and for the first time in a long time a true smile spread across his face. It was pure and bright and made those in the vicinity feel as though there was hope in the world once again. Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts survivors watched as the sun began to set, the day of horror and bloodshed finally coming to an end. The times was coming when they would need to bury their dead, when they would start to mourn. However for the time being it was enough that they were alive. It was enough that their oppressor was dead. It was enough.

Harry was suddenly enclosed in cool, solid, familiar arms. They reached around him. One hand resting on the small of his back, pulling him closer into the embrace. Harry tilted his head up and looked into sparkling pools of blue filled with relief and love. Harry stood up onto the tips of toes and his lips met with man’s that he loved. Harry lost himself in the desperate kisses. Unbeknownst to the pair every set of eyes was on them. Ron’s face was an angry shade of red, his jaw and fists clenched. Hermione’s jaw was open in her shock. Ginny’s eyes were ride in horror as she looked at the boy she believed herself to be destined for, kissing someone else. Tears began to stream down her face as she was unable to control the turmoil of emotion that she felt. Harry separated from Eric, a silly grin lighting up his face as he lent into the strong chest of his lover.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Ron shouted out. The moment was broken. Harry ignored the stupid boy but Eric’s eyes bore into the ginger, causing a shiver to run down Ron's spine. The eyes were filled with hatred and killing intent. Harry took Eric’s hand. He gave one last look at the gathered group of people that had never really been anything more than a hindrance. They didn't love him, they didn't care for him. The only wanted the Boy-Who-Lived, they didn't want just Harry. Eric did. Eric was happy with who he was. He didn't expect him to be anything that he wasn’t. He didn't want a saviour, he just wanted saving from himself. That Harry could do. With Eric Harry could be himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie Stackhouse was worried. Not that she wanted to admit it. She had not seen Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area 5, in a little over a month. It seemed like the vampire had just vanished. That was how the naive blond ended up in Fangtasia for the third time that week. Pam’s smug look at seeing her had almost made her want to turn around and walk back out of the club. She had however taken a deep breath and walked past the smirking vampire. Sookie was shocked to see the blonde Sheriff sitting on the throne in pride of place. It was almost as though he had never left. Sookie was slightly disheartened when he didn't even look at her. She took her place at a table and decided to wait it out. To see what Eric would do when he finally saw her. She wasn't sure what it was she wanted from the vampire, but she wanted something.

A young man, who only looked around seventeen sat down next to Sookie. The boy had jet black hair, sparkling green eyes and gave Sookie a bright smile as he sat down. As the boy sipped at his drink through a straw Sookie was bombarded by the boy’s thoughts. His attention was focused on Eric, the jumble of words were confused but Sookie got strong images of deep affection and several sexual acts between the blonde and the raven, that Sookie assumed were fantasies. Sookie couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. It seemed that he was obsessed with a vampire that would never return his affections. It saddened her to see such a hopeless case.

Sookie was in the process of standing up, gathering her bag from under the table. She was planning on going over to Eric, hopefully dashing the teens hopes that he had any chances with the much older vampire. However the raven haired boy beat her too it. He stood up gracefully and walked towards the dais. He was given a bottle of true-blood from the bar as he passed it. His hips swayed and Sookie watched as Eric’s eyes followed the boys movements. Green eyes met blue as the boy sat in the seat next to the Sheriff. He whispered something into the vampire’s ear before passing him the bottle in his hand. Eric gave a small scowl. The boy whispered something else and the vampire huffed out an amused laugh.

Sookie watched as the two spent the rest of the evening getting closer and closer, whispering and laughing their way through the night. After around an hour Eric stood up, grasping the boy’s hand in his. He licked his lips sensually before pulling him out of the club. Before the two left the room Sookie heard a loud ‘Fuck’ fill her mind from the raven haired teen as he was pulled out of the room. That was all that Sookie could think as well. What the fuck was going on? What the fuck had just happened? She needed to talk to Bill.

* * *

Three nights later found Sookie and Bill entering Fangtasia. The pair looked around and noticed Eric’s normal throne was empty and the teen that Sookie had seen was no where in sight either. Pam approached the pair, exasperation radiating from her form. She tutted and shock her head in disdain.

“He’s not here.” she sighed. She did not want to have to deal with this pair of idiots. The two were prying into Eric’s life and that was something that he didn't not deserve. Her maker had a right to do as he pleased. He was finally happy and she was not allowed to let some upstart and his stupid girlfriend ruin that. Bill Compton huffed in annoyance and grumbled out a reply, his accent strong.

“When will he be back?” the brunette grumbled. Pam raised an eyebrow. She didn't owe this man anything. He had no right to question her or her makers comings and goings.

“He’ll be back when he’s back.” she replied, inspecting her nails. She gave the pair another quick glance at the pair before walking away, her heels clicking as she went.

Bill and Sookie spent the next three hours waiting in the club. Sookie would have left after the first hour but it seemed that Bill’s stubbornness was overruling anything that she may have to say on the matter. More and more people left until the two were the only ones left in the club. Sookie became more and more irritated with the vampire before her. The man just would not give up. Surely they could come back tomorrow?

As the clock struck four Bill stiffened. His head whipped around to see Eric standing with the black haired boy that Sookie had told him of. The two had their hands clasped, fingers intertwined. The boy’s cheeks were flushed a pleasant pink as Eric whispered sweet nothings into his ear. His green eyes sparkled with love and affection that Bill saw reflected in Eric’s own eyes. Bill, in all his years, had never seen the Sheriff look so utterly smitten. Eric gently kissed the boy’s cheek, running a hand down his side. The teen shuddered at the movement and Eric pulled him closer.

Before the two could get any further Bill stamped over to them. His footsteps echoed through the quite club. As the brunette vampire got closer Eric’s eyes darkened. He flung the dark haired teen behind him, using his body as as a shield. One arm held the boy in pace and the other grasped Bill’s shirt. The grip tightened and he pulled him so the two were face to face.

“Mine!” the blonde growled out. He viciously pulled Bill from the ground. Bill’s eyes widened at the sudden violence that Eric showed. The older vampire was not one who was usually quick to anger. Bill felt pain ripple through his legs as he was unceremoniously dropped to his knees. “Leave, Bill Compton. You are not wanted here.” the vampire growled out again, violence clear in his tone. Bill, however, did not heed the warning in his voice.

“No Eric.” Bill proclaimed without thought. “I want to know who that is!” Bill proclaimed as he pushed himself up from the floor. He pointed a finger at the boy behind Eric as he did so. He took a step forward, ready to stand his ground. Sookie looked wide eyed at the two vampires. It seemed that violence was about to ensue any second. Eric growled in response and pushed Bill backwards. He was not about to let the vampire get too close to his Harry. However before a fight could break the small black haired teen pushed his way from behind the towering blonde vampire.

“Eric.” the boy said softly. His voice was musical, enchanting even. All the tension seemed to drop from the looming form of the pale vampire. His shoulders dropped and if he could have his lungs would have emptied themselves of air. The hand of the raven haired boy rested on Eric’s chest. The hand looking small on the vampire’s broad chest. “It is not worth fighting over.” the voice gently spoke again. It seemed that this was something that the boy was familiar dealing with. His green eyes were hard in his resolution to calm Eric but were also filled with a fond affection. It seemed the teen was used to dealing with such antics from the giant before him.

“Hello sir.” the boy said turning towards Bill. His eyes lost their stone, replaced by respect and a mild curiosity. He titled his head to the side and a small smile graced his face. “My name’s Harrison, but please, call me Harry.” the boy said. He extended his hand towards Bill in a gesture of truce. It seemed that Harry wanted to build bridges rather than destroy them.

“William.” Bill finally managed to force out. Although it sounded awkward even to his own ears. He didn't take the hand that was extended towards him, instead, only staring at it in suspicion. “William Compton, however most prefer to address me as Bill.” It was not an invitation for Harry to call Bill by his chosen name but more of an explanation to the teen as to who he was. Bill’s tone was overly polite, making the entire room feel tense yet again. Bill was suspicious of this newcomer. How was it that Eric had found this kid? A kid that seemed to be able to control the emotions of a vampire that was notorious for flying off the handle.

Before the situation could become more awkward Sookie stepped forward, grasping Harry’s extended hand in her’s. She began to shake it with vigour smiling brightly at the raven haired teen before her. However as their hands touched Sookie was engulfed in thoughts and vivid flashes of emotion. Fear and anger consumed her mind. She saw flashes of green, heard high pitched screams and smelt the scent of fresh blood fill her nose. Sookie’s grip went limp and she staggered back from the intensity of what she was feeling. Bill embraced the blonde and glared daggers at Harry. If he hadn't had the girl in his arms he was sure to have throttled the boy before him.

Eric abruptly pulled Harry into his arms and disappeared into his room. He locked the door and left the collapsed Sookie and the angry Bill to see themselves out. Harry’s eyes were glazed over, his own memories hitting him in full force, having been dragged to the forefront of his mind by Sookie. Eric lay the shaking teen on his bed gently soothing him with soft words. He pulled the boy into his arms and watched as his love’s eyes flicker shut. He was glad Harry was able to find peace in sleep. It was an improvement. The boy could sleep the whole night now. Eric let his hands trail soothingly over the small body before him, as he too let his eyes flicker shut and fall into oblivion himself.

* * *

Harry’s eyes flickered open. He was met with the sight of a firm chest which he indulgently nuzzled into. He heard a light chuckle of laughter as his nose rubbed against the pale expanse of skin. His lips littered small kisses on the cold chest. Harry felt large hands stroke down his face, before they settled beneath his chin. Pulling his chin up, Eric brought his lips down onto Harry’s own. Gently the two indulged in a sweet kiss. It was not demanding but instead showed only the love that the pair felt for each other.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Eric grumbled out as the two parted. His fingers continued to trail along Harry’s face as he spoke. His tone sounded dejected and guilty as he continued to speak. “That was not how I wanted the night to end.” The two had been having a lovely night. A meal at a posh restaurant, that of course only Harry had indulged in and a walk in a park nearby, followed by a few secret, stolen kisses. When the two had returned they had been ready to finish a night in a way that would leave them both satisfied. However their night had been very rudely interrupted.

“It’s okay Love.” Harry smiled. “It wasn't your fault.” Harry pushed himself off the bed. “Why don't we go and pay that lovely Mr Compton a visit. I’m sure he’s bound to appreciate it.” Harry grinned mischievously at his blonde lover before sauntering off towards the bathroom and readying himself for the night.

* * *

Sam looked up in shock and wariness as he saw the two figures enter the bar. The blonde Vampire, that he recognised as Eric Northman. He was led by a smaller figure clasping the blonde’s hand. The kid dragged the vampire forward and Sam found himself perplexed at the situation. It seemed that the kid had some control over the taller man behind him. The two sat at a table and Sam found himself wondering who the boy was and what reason, if any, the pair had for being here. From what Sam could tell the kid was not a vampire, he didn't have the right scent to be one. The pale skin and the piercing eyes, however, threw the shapeshifter off. The boy smelled human but he most definitely didn't look it.

Sam watched as Arlene walked over to the pair and nervously asked them for their order. The blonde didn't spare the woman a glance. However the kid give the woman a small smile before mumbling something quietly enough that Sam was unable to hear his words. As Arlene returned to the bar she read out the order. It seemed the boy was after some sustenance. It partially relieved Sam’s fears that the boy was a vampire. However it did not mean that Sam would assume the boy was a human.

Ten minutes later Arlene brought over a Hamburger with a fresh bowl of salad at its side. As she set them down Sam saw the boy mumble a hurried thanks before he grasped the burger between his hands, taking a large bite. Sam watched in slight fascination as first the burger and then the salad disappeared rapidly into the boys mouth. Within a few minutes the plate was cleared. Sam was surprised the boy didn't lick it.

The black haired boy jumped up from his seat and scampered over to the bar. He ignored Sam’s presence entirely as he made his way towards the window that revealed the kitchen. Sam tried to protest at the boy’s presence in a prohibited area but before he could reach him the boy was sticking his head into the kitchen and asking loudly for the chef. Sam watched as Lafayette made his way towards the window. His hips swayed and his eyebrows were raised in question.

“Thanks for the amazing meal mister.” the raven said with a wide grin. He titled his head to the side and innocence radiated off him like light from a beacon. Sam knew better than to trust a look like that. Lafayette stared at the boy in shock for several seconds as he continued to speak. “It’s the best burger I’ve had in ages. I wish I could have another one but I’m just too full.” the boy continued to ramble. As Lafayette heard the quick stream of complements a light blush marred his face, though he was able to recover rapidly.

“No need to thank me sweetie. It was a pleasure.” the man purred out. He lent forward and looked the small figure up and down, only now seeing him for the first time. A leer lit up his face as he saw the toned chest and the narrow hips.

Before the conversation could progress any further the door swung open to reveal the figures of Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton. For the second time that night the bar fell silent. The vampire and the human entered the bar and sat down in a booth not far from the one Eric was sitting in. It seemed that Bill was distracted as he failed to notice either Eric’s or Harry’s presence in the room. Sookie, however, could hear the thoughts of the raven haired boy as soon as she entered the room. Instead of sitting she walked over to the kid and acting more like a child then she should have done, began to shout at him.

“What are you doing here?” she yelled angrily. Her face was red and her mouth set in a grimace. Many people in the bar looked at Sookie in shock. It was not normal for the well mannered girl to act in such a way.

“Now baby, there’s no need for that. A deep breath and a large drink will be sure to sort out whatever problem it is that you two seem to have.” Lafayette soothed. The man tried to defuse the situation. He did not want any fights starting out between his friend and the rather attractive young man that stood before him. Eric, meanwhile, was watching from his booth. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched the scene play out. He knew that his Harry could handle himself. It seemed that the boy would be having fun and who was Eric to deny the sweet boy of anything.

“Miss Stackhouse, how lovely to see you again. I do hope that you have fully recovered from your little accident last night.” Harry’s voice was light and filled with mockery as he spoke to the girl before him. He sounded as though he was talking to a small child and Eric had to repress a snort. He was sure that Bill would not take the insult well. He was right. The brunette vampire stepped forward as Harry spoke and as he finished talking a growl emerged from his chest, loud and threatening.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes. What was it with vampires and their growling. It was something that Eric did on a regular basis whenever he felt threatened or even remotely annoyed. Why was it that these fully grown men seemed to give in to their baser instincts so much? You would think that after hundreds, and in some case thousands, of years that the vampires would learn to have a little self control. That did not, however, seem to be the case. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the brunette vampire as the man spoke.

“I think its time that you leave, sir. You are not welcome here.” Bill growled out. Now it was Lafayette’s turn to raise a brow. He was not about to let anyone tell him who could come into this bar. He knew that the bar was Sam’s but Lafayette had a big a claim to it as the man. He worked his beautiful arse off to support the place.

“Now excuse me Mr high and mighty vampire. I think you'll find that you are the one that is not welcome here.” Lafayette’s face was one that showed he was not to be messed with. Even Bill Compton had heard of the man’s notorious temper. Sookie had told him of the man’s revenge techniques when he believed himself to be wronged in any way. Bill took a step back from Harry and yet he still kept his glare directed at the boy. Sookie, realising that every set of eyes was on her, followed his example. Realising her mistake she blushed a bright red. She hadn't thought that her approaching the boy would cause such a sight. In fact, the issue was that she hadn't thought. That usually seemed to be her problem. Sookie took hold of Bill’s hand and gently led him back to the table. She didn't want to cause anymore problems then she already had. Her actions had not been thought through properly and she most definitely did not want to loose her job. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry went back to his conversation with Lafayette, oblivious to the man’s very obvious flirting. Eric had to repress a sigh at the sight. Harry, no matter what he had been through, was still an innocent soul. He was unable to see that anyone had anything more than platonic feelings towards him. It had taken Eric a whole month to convince the boy that the vampire wanted more from their relationship, so Eric was not surprised by Harry’s kind smiles to the chef. Eric would let it be. The man was no threat and if Harry did not realise the man was flirting then Eric was about to enlighten the boy. Eric was secure enough in himself to know that Harry loved him wholeheartedly. He would not rob the boy of a possible friend simply due to his own insecurities. 

A new order was shouted through the kitchen. Harry gave a grin to Lafayette and a small wave before making his way over to the bar. He sat before Sam, the shapeshifter raising a brow at the boy before him. He was sure that the boy was far too young to be drinking and yet he still greeted the boy with a smile, asking him what he wanted. To his shock the boy’s response was one that he had not expected at all. 

“I’ll have three Tru bloods please. One A positive, one O negative and finally a B negative.” the boy greeted with a large grin. Sam’s eyes widened slightly at the boy’s request. However it was not legal to deny anyone, or anything, for that matter, Tru Blood if they requested it. The government did not want to risk upsetting a vampire. It wasn't as though the blood substitute would do anything to a human, more than leave a nasty taste in their mouth. Sam went to the small fridge reserved for such an occasion. He took the three requested blood types from the microwave and placed them in together. Two long and awkward minutes later the microwave dinged and Sam went to retrieve the bottles he placed them before the boy. Sam watched in fascination as the boy began to meticulously measure out a specific amount of each blood into a pint glass that he had somehow obtained from behind the bar. As the glass neared the brim the boy pulled something from his pocket. The boy pricked his finger with the needle he had produced and let the blood fall into the glass. After five drops he stuck the finger in his mouth before using a cocktail stirrer to defuse the blood throughout the glass.

The boy then picked up the glass and skipped back to Eric. He placed the glass in front of the blonde vampire who gave the human a small smile before pulling him to sit down next to him. Keeping one arm wrapped around his lover Eric used the other to pick up the glass and take a sip. He hummed in appreciation at the taste. It was not as good as just the pure taste little human’s blood but it was the best he was going to get in such a public place. It also pleased him that Harry was so considerate as to have learned what it was that Eric would drink. Of course it had taken a lot of time and effort on both their parts. Harry having forced Eric to drink a variety of concoctions before they had found one that Eric could stomach. Eric was glad that this little human was all his. Eric tightened his grip on Harry and the boy’s head came to rest on his shoulder. Eric let a small smile grace his lips as a hand slowly rubbed up and down his human’s shoulder.

“That’s disgusting.” Eric heard spat out from across the diner. “A vampire and a gay one at that. How more unnatural can you get.” a voice sneered. Eric’s eyes flashed with anger as he located the source of the voice. A man and a woman, who Eric assumed was his wife, were sitting several booths down from him. The man was sneering at the pair. Eric only increased the intensity of his glare as their eyes connected. He was tempted to go over and break the man’s arm. No one talked about his Harry like that and got away with it. However just as he was preparing himself for the confrontation Harry lifted his head and gave him a small peck on the cheek. 

“Don’t listen to them love.” the small voice whispered as it discreetly passed by Eric’s ear. “They’re just jealous. They obviously hate each other.” Harry chuckled as he returned his head to his lover’s shoulder. Eric felt the anger drain from him. His little love always knew what to say to him. A small smile made its way onto his face as he looked at the messy haired boy that rested on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the locks, burying his nose into the black hair. The smell was delicious, lavender carried on a summer evening’s breeze. It was intoxicating. The pair sat together for the next half hour. Eric occasionally sipped at his drink, continuing to run a hand through Harry’s hair and along the boy’s back. However the pair were rudely interrupted from their peaceful moment well before they were ready. Eric’s phone rang loudly and he let out a sigh. He fished the device out of his pocket, sliding a finger across the screen to answer. 

“Hello.” Eric growled out. This was not what he needed right now. “What?” Eric choked out. “Okay, I’ll be right there.” With that Eric hung up. He looked to Harry in panic. “I need to go Harry…” Eric trailed off. He looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry could see the pain that the other man was feeling. Harry stood up, pulling the vampire out of the booth by his hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s hand. 

“It’s fine love. Go without me. I’ll apperate back home when I’m ready. Call me if you need me.” Eric nodded. He pressed a kiss to his human’s cheek. He then turned and made his way out of the bar. Harry would be fine. Harry watched as the man went and sunk back into the booth letting out a puff of breath. He wanted to go with Eric but he knew that that was not what the man needed right now. He needed to be able to deal with whatever the emergency was and he would explain it to Harry in full detail later. Tonight Harry wanted to get drunk. He pushed himself from the booth and made his way back to the bar. He pulled out a stool and plopped himself down into it. 

“I’ll have a pint of your finest please sir.” Harry said with a tired half smile. All his excitement had been drained from him. His night with Eric had yet again been ruined. Sam looked at the boy, question in his eye. There was no way that the boy was twenty one.

“I’ll need to see ID.” Sam said gruffly. He was in no way willing to serve underage kids in his bar. Harry stuffed a hand in his pocket before pulling a scruffy wallet from his pocket. He passed the man his driving licence. The licence was pink, proof of Harry having recently passed his driving test. Sam examined the licence before scoffing at the sight that met his eyes. 

“What are you trying to pull kid?” Sam looked down his nose at the boy. “It says here you're nineteen. You've still got two more years until you can be sitting there.” Harry’s eyes widened before he let out a sigh. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Harry muttered. “I’m still used to being in England. I..I..can I just have a coke please?” Sam gave a nod before turning and grabbing a glass off the counter. He filled the glass and placed it before the kid. Taking the five that the kid handed him he made his way to the till before handing three dollars back to the boy. Sam watched as Harry nursed his coke, occasionally sipping it while trailing his fingers in random patterns along the bar top, lost in his own thoughts. As the half hour mark passed Sam decided that it was time to intervene. The boy looked like a lost little lamb and Sam didn't like seeing anyone look so forlorn.

“Are you alright Kid?” Sam said gently, the boy looked up, wide eyed, at the man before him. He had not been expecting such a soothing voice to appear from nowhere. He blinked and then blinked again. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam questioned. He knew that often people were more willing to talk to a total stranger then to those that they loved. The boy only gave out another sigh before downing his drink. Sam raised a brow. He reckoned the kid had forgotten that it didn't contain any alcohol. 

“Well…” the kid said in a soft voice. He looked down at his hands as he spoke, picking at his nails to avoid looking at the man before him. “It’s just that my lover seemed upset and I…well I don't know how to help him.” Harry said forlornly before letting out a sigh. The boy’s sparkling eyes looked wistfully down at his hands, as though hoping that one of Eric’s would appear. Sam couldn't help it. He set down the glass that he had been cleaning and gently placed a hand atop the boy’s fighting ones. The boy just seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. For some reason Sam couldn't explain he didn't like seeing the boy look upset. 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Sam said, as once again confused green eyes came up to meet his own. The boy shook his head solemnly. Sam patted the hands reassuringly and gave a comforting smile to the young man before him. “Well that might be a place to start. It’s always easier to help someone when you know what’s wrong.” the boy gave a small nod. 

“I’m sure it would, but I don't think he’s ready to tell me.” Harry mumbled dejectedly. 

“Go home then kid. He may not be ready to talk to you but you can be there for him. I’m sure you just being there, even if you don't understand why, will help him.” Sam reasoned and for the first time since the kid sat at the bar he saw his mood lift. He let out a smile, a grin that lifted Sam’s soul. He felt the joy radiating from the boy before him. 

“You’re right.” the boy chimed joyfully. “Thank you Sam. I’ll see you later.” The boy rocketed up and ran from the room, disappearing from view as he ran past the window and down the road. Sam watched the boy go. It took him several seconds to realise that he had never told the boy his name and other than talking to Lafayette the boy had not talked to anyone. He wondered how he had learnt his name. However he decided to spend no further time dwelling on it. With a shrug he decided that the boy must have heard one of the other members of the bar calling him it. He also resolved that if the boy was to return that he would stop at nothing to learn his name.

* * *

Harry had apperated back to their house less than five minutes ago only to find Eric pacing back and forth, the vampire's eyes filled with panic. The vampire was terrified and Harry didn't know why. He approached the tall vampire with cation, his arms outstretched. He let out low soothing whispers as he approached. He let his arms surround the scared vampire, attempting to sooth the much taller man. Eric froze at the contact, his feet stilling and his eyes widening at the feeling of Harry’s arms around him. Harry’s hands rubbed soothingly over the man’s back, his arms stretching further than was strictly comfortable to reach between the vampire’s shoulder blades. Harry heard Eric let out a shaky breath, his emotions overtaking him as his body finally caught up with his mind. Harry felt the vampire shudder and tightened his hold as he felt the blonde’s head sink onto his shoulder. Harry felt as droplets of blood fell from his Lover’s eyes and onto his shoulder. He let the vampire cry, offering him the support and comfort that he needed.

After several minutes the vampire seemed to regain his senses. His eyes dried and he straightened up. Clutching Harry’s hand tightly he dragged him towards the bed. The vampire sat down, his head down and the blood becoming crusty on his face. Harry gently stroked his lover’s hair, the repetitive motion soothing the distraught creature further. Eric’s eyes flicked up to Harry’s, green meeting blue. Eric gave a sigh. A sigh that was filled with the weight of the world. The vampire handed Harry a crumpled letter one which Harry tucked in his pocket for later reading. As of right now his Lover needed him more than Harry needed to know what it was that was going on. Harry gently pushed the vampire back, so that he was laying on the bed. He lay down next to the blonde, letting his hands continue their gentle caresses through the vampire’s hair. Harry waited until the vampire’s eyes flickered shut and his chest stilled before he sat up to examine the crumpled paper in his pocket. The letter explained that Eric’s maker, Godric had been missing for the past two months without contacting anyone. New information had arrises that suggested the vampire had been taken by an extremist group known as the fellowship of the sun. However it seemed that many of the coven had given up on their Sheriff. Many of the vampires that had been under Goodrich’s leadership seemed to have no interest in leader who would let themselves be so easily captured by humans. Godric needed to be freed or he would loose his position as Sheriff. 

Harry spent the next hour calling around all those whom he knew to be Eric’s closest contacts. Some of them may have seen or heard from Godric. There was a chance that the vampire had contacted them, that he had managed to free himself somehow. Harry had no such luck. It seemed that Godric had vanished. As Harry put down the phone for the thirteenth time he gaze a sigh of disappointment. Harry felt a pair of solid arms surround him and kisses littering his neck. He gave out another sigh, although it was one of pleasure. He felt a tongue lick his neck and then a pain rippled through his system as the teeth sunk deep into his skin. Hot blood gushed from the wound and Harry moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes at the feeling of his life force being sucked from him. A minute passed until Harry felt the tongue on his neck again, soothing the bite. Harry felt fingers being pressed to his mouth. He let them have entry, tasting Eric’s own blood light up his taste buds. As the vampire removed his fingers Harry managed to get control of his breath again before addressing the problem that they both knew was there.

“I couldn't find anything Eric.” Harry said forlornly. “I…I think we are going to have to go to Dallas” Harry ended. He knew that neither of them wanted to go on such a trip. They didn't want to dive into another dangerous and possibly life threatening mission. Harry only wanted to stay safe with Eric and watch as the world went by. However it was not a life that was realistic. He was Harry bloody Potter. He was in love with a vampire. It was blatantly clear that he was never going to be able to live a peaceful life. Harry sighed, it seemed that he was going to Dallas.

* * *

Harry groaned, rubbing the back of his head as pain blossomed from it. Harry felt worry spike within him as the hand came back sticky with blood, the red running down his fingers. The bright lights burned Harry’s eyes and his entire brain felt fuzzy, as though it had been stuffed with moth balls. Harry forced his eyes to open further, trying to asses his situation. The room was filled with boxes, all emblazoned with bright, yellow symbols that hurt Harry’s eyes even more. Harry, admittedly not one of his best moves, attempted to stand. He managed, on shaky legs, using the wall as a support, to push himself up. However as soon as Harry’s hand left the wall his legs could no longer hold him up. He felt himself falling to the floor. He braced himself, ready for the impact. However before he could further damage his head a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“Eric…” Harry mumbled before his eyes closed without his consent. “We…we gotta find Godric…” Harry mumbled out, his mouth not fully under his control. “Gotta find…” Harry trailed off. His mouth felt dry, his lips not moving in the way that he wanted to. Harry’s whole head felt like it was spinning, he had no idea where he was and it scared him. He felt his breaths coming fast, his whole world spinning faster and faster. Right beforeblackness consumed his vision Harry felt a soothing hand run through his hair. 

Harry came back to himself, feeling a cool hand on his head. His eyes fluttered open gently. Above him sat a pale man, Harry’s head was in his lap. Harry began to panic. This was not a position that he should be in. He attempted to push himself up, however the hands pushed him back down. One soothingly ran through Harry’s hair. The hands didn't feel violent. They felt gentle, as though a father were trying to get an unruly child back to bed. The voice that came out of the lips was just as soothing. 

“It’s okay young one.” the man said gently. “You’ve hit your head, you should not be making such sudden movements.” Harry looked up at the man above him again, his vision having more clarity than the last time he looked. The man looked around seventeen although his eyes told a different story. The brown eyes speaking of knowledge and power stretching far beyond the youth of his form. The man’s hair was a soft brown, that lay flat agains his head. Peeking through the man’s white shirt Harry could see a faded blue tattoo encircling the man’s neck. 

“Who…” Harry couldn't get any more words out as the world started to spin again, colours flashing before his eyes. The man above Harry shushed him gently, running a soothing hand through his hair. 

“I’m Godric and you're in the fellowship of the sun headquarters young one.” Godric explained. Harry attempted to nod his head but as his head was engulfed in pain he realised his mistake. He let out a pained yelp as he felt the pain radiate through his body. “Don’t move young one. It’s best not to aggravate your head wound.” Godric cautioned. “Now I wish to know how it is that you know Eric?”

“He’s mine.” Harry whispered. His own voice hurting his head. He let his eyes flutter shut again, the light too bright, everything painful to his eyes. However they snapped open just as quickly as they had closed as a large bang filled the quiet room. Harry looked up to see Eric kneeling before them, his eyes glittering with a mixture of anger and relief. “Eric” Harry managed to mumble out, his arms reaching towards the blonde before him. He felt himself being pulled into his vampire’s arms before once again darkness overtook him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke to a strong, coppery taste on his tongue. It tingled, lighting up his tastebuds. He wanted more. His mouth began to suck, attempting to pull as much of the devious flavour in his mouth. His body began to feel invigorated. All of his pain disappeared, his vision becoming clear, his heart beating faster and faster. His breathing became harsher as all of his focus was intent on getting more of the glorious liquid that was pouring into his mouth. 

Suddenly the source of the liquid was taken away, pulled from his mouth. Harry attempted to lean forward, trying to find more. His teeth gnashed as he tried. He was, however, pushed back. HIs entire body being pushed down toward the floor. 

“No Harry, no more” a voice soothed. Harry let out a long and loud whine at the order. A hand ran through his hair, soothingly and Harry looked up to see Eric above him. The man’s blonde hair hung like a curtain about his face, tickling Harry’s nose. Harry looked into the man’s eyes, blinking away the desire for blood that had consumed him.

“Wha…what?” Harry questioned, as he was engulfed by the blue of his lover’s eyes. 

“It’s okay love. You're okay.” Eric’s voice responded to Harry’s broken question. “We’re in the fellowship of the Sun headquarters. You had a concision.” Eric’s hand ran through Harry’s hair. “I’ve given you some of my blood, but we need to get out of here Harry.” Eric said his tone becoming more urgent. “You need to stand up for me love and then we need to go.” Eric finished. 

Harry gave a nod, understanding, as some of the fuzz that he occupied his brain was shaken away. He was in a battle situation, he needed to focus. His body tingled, the blood of his lover pumping through his veins. The vampire blood was invigorating. This as not the first time that Harry had had it. He knew that the side effects were glorious. He had to use them to his full advantage at a time of war. 

Harry pushed himself up, his heart thumping fast, racing at a rate that he didn't think was humanly possible. He gave a vicious smile to his lover. He was ready. Looking around the room Harry saw Godric, lazily leaning against the wall. His eyes were focused on Harry in curiosity, looking at the boy as though in expectation of something. Harry reached for his wand, finding the holster still attached to his arm. He pulled out the fifteen inch wand from it, running his fingers along the carvings and bumps that made up the most powerful wand to have ever graced the planet. 

“I’m ready” Harry whispered. His voice was filled with conviction. Eric gave a vicious grin, having to suppress himself as his mind filled with images of the beautiful man before him. He couldn't wait for the battle that was soon to commence. His lover was beautiful when he was in the middle of a fight and covered in blood. It was a sight that Eric had longed to see up close for a long time. He wanted to see the violent twinkle; the vicious steak that the boy kept hidden. His boy. He revealed in seeing that part if his lover. He wanted to see every part of the man that he loved. 

Eric snapped himself from his thoughts and made his way toward the exit of the small cell that they found themselves in; Godric and Harry hot on his heels. He looked at the door with disdain, it was small and flimsy. He could easily trip it down in seconds. So he did. He could feel Harry’s eyes burning into his back as he used nothing more than his hands to push the door aside. Harry’s eyes filled with lust. The man was beautiful. Eric was pushed aside as Harry forced his way through the broken door, his wand thrust forward. He was ready for this. Eric smiled, he was ready as well.                

The next half hour passed in a blur. They found their way out of the rooms, down the corridors and from the maze of a dungeon. Godric, however, was absent, in mind at least. His movements were slow, his voice silent. Eric ignored it for now, promising himself that he would enquire about it later. Now was not the time for that. Eric was, however, drawn away from the thoughts of his maker as he heard singing emanating from through a set of double doors. He grinned. He stepped purposely toward them. 

With the dramatic flair that Eric loved to exhibit he flung the doors wide. His blue eyes were greeted by a large group of the Fellowship of the Sun. They sat in row upon row, men woman and children. Eric grinned. Faster than anyone could blink he lunged at the nearest member. His teeth were in the man’s neck and blood was gushing down his throat in seconds. However after only a few gulps. Eric’s growl was followed by a whimper as he looked up to see that it was Godric that had thrown him from the man.

“No” Godric said. His tone was emotionless, his eyes blank. “We will not hurt them” he said, equally as empty. Then Eric noticed it. That’s what Godric had become. His eyes were empty. He seemed dead to the world around him; indifferent to what happened to his body. He had no desire to be saved, no will to leave this place. Eric finally realised this. He felt a small part of him die inside. How did he not notice before? This man was his maker, he was Eric’s father, son and brother. How had he not seen the despair in his eyes. 

“Godric” he choked out. His own voice was now filled with the despair that he saw in his own makers eyes.

“We need to go.” Harry’s voice interrupted the pair. It seemed that the Fellowship of the Sun did not take too kindly to their service being interrupted. The men, it seemed, were fully armed. Silver bullets being something that they had decided on arming themselves with. 

“Eric” Harry barked out as the group approached. They inched closer and closer, each step one that was closer to harming the two vampires and the human that stood in the room. The sounds of cocking shotguns rippled through the room. 

“Eric” Harry shouted, attempting to drag the drowning vampire to shore. “I need you Eric. I need you now.” Harry’s voice was filled with panic and his eyes with fear. He knew that he could protect himself against the sea of silver. He wants, however, sure that he could protect the two vampires that now seemed to be loosing it. Harry stepped toward the vampire, his lover, who was now a crumpled heap on the floor. 

“I. Need. You” Harry growled out at the blue eyes that were caked with blood. He shook the man. With each word a syllable punched through the air; a blow to the man before him. Eric’s eyes seemed to clear. The cloud of haze and despair that had defended was finally letting its drops drip to the ground and sink into the hard soil. They could be consumed by others, let to drain into any other river of emotion. They were no longer the ones that Eric had to carry around. The blonde vampire stood, tall and proud, as he regained control of his emotions. 

“Cover for me.” Harry growled out the command. He needed his lover to be strong now. He needed the man that he had fallen in love with. The one that could stand against anything. The one that let nothing scare him and no one tell him what to do. That was what he needed right now and he was sure that that was what he would get. 

“I need five minutes Eric. That’s all I need. Make it happen.” Harry’s orders were clear. Eric merely growled out his response. The vampire’s eyes glowed a vicious red as he flitted from person to person. He disarmed each one with ease. Arms snapped into pieces, legs shattered, blood dripped. However there was no death. Godric did not want it and so Eric did not do it. However many of those in the room were now sure to be unable to walk ever again. Eric had made sure of that. The breaks were impossible to heal. 

Meanwhile Harry emptied his pockets, pulling out anything that he could find. He let them clatter to the floor. He fell to his knees and sifted through them before pulling at the biro that landed there. His wand moved quickly waved over the biro, words mumbled in rapid succession. After three minutes he was ready. A sight of blood scattered floor and bodies that were crumpled to the floor, broken and defeated, met his eyes. He ignored the sight. Now was not the time for empathy. 

“Eric!” he snapped at the wild vampire, attempting to get his attention. “We’re ready.” The vampire gave him a vicious smirk, blood dripping from his hair and his clothes. He darted forward and wrapped a bloodied arm around the young man.

“Godric” Harry growled out again. He did not have the time or the energy at this moment for an overly emotional vampire. “Here! Now!” Harry barked out. The order was clear. Surprising both Eric and Harry the vampire did as he was told. Moving from the frozen position that he had been in for the past four minutes he stepped slowly toward the pair. Harry pulled Eric forward toward his sire. Harry knew that right now it was too much to ask that the vampire cover the entire distance. 

Harry took the young looking Vampire’s hand in his own. He was looking young; younger than Harry. He looked no more than fifteen, alone and lost. His eyes reflected that. They seemed so scared. Harry wanted nothing more than to take the vampire in his arms and reassure him. But now was not the time. Instead he gently pulled the vampire’s hand onto the biro. 

“Safety” he whispered and with that they were gone. They left behind only the groaning and semi conscious members of the Fellowship of the Sun. 

* * *

Harry was in the hotel room, the two vampires with him, one either side. He had an arm slung over Eric’s shoulder, the man’s head resting on his. Godric’s head was in his lap as Harry gently ran his hand gently through the short brown locks. It seemed that both of the vampires were drained. Harry was reminded of two small children that had worn themselves out. However these were ancient children that had more emotional baggage than any one on this earth could understand.

There was an hour until sunrise as Godric sat up from his position, causing both Harry and Eric to look up at him. The ancient vampire stood before his creation and his human. His eyes were hard and Harry found himself thinking that the man had come to a decision. 

“I’m done” the vampire said with conviction. Harry blinked. What? He really hoped that the man was not doing what he was thinking that he was doing. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m done” the vampire said. Eric shot up from his seat, standing before his maker. 

“No” he barked out. He scowled, his face flushed with anger and fear. 

“Eric” the older vampire sighed, resignedly. 

“No Godric! No!” the blond shouted. He was angry, so very angry. The vampire could not believe that his maker was even considering anything like this. He couldn't be. This was Godric, a vampire that was beautiful and glorious. He was the epitome of strength. How could he even consider such a thing.

“Eric, you will not stop me. I have decided.” 

“No Godric, no please, no. Please, please.” Eric begged, his voice desperate e as he heard the harsh words from his maker. He fell to his knees before the older vampire. “No, no, no” Eric begged, slipping into Swedish in his desperation. “I need you father, I need you” the vampire continued to beg in Swedish. 

“No Eric” Godric gave a fond smile as he looked down at the blood stained face of his creation. “I have decided. I need to do this. This world is not for us. We shouldn't exist Eric. We are not a part of this world. I only want to make that statement a reality.” 

“No Godric, please” Eric begged. He was desperate for Godric to understand him. He couldn't exist without the man. 

“As your maker I command you Eric. You will not stop me.” Godric said gently. That was enough for Harry. He was done seeing the man before him break his lover. Even if the man was Eric’s maker, he was not about to let him hurt the love of his life in such a way. Harry stood up. He forced his way in front of Eric, shielding the kneeling man from the suicidal vampire. 

“Godric” Harry growled out. He gripped the vampires shirt. “You listen to me. I will not let you do that” Harry’s tone was deadly. “You may have ordered Eric not to stop you, but there is nothing that you can do to stop me.” Harry was serious. His eyes sparkled with determination. He needed to get his point across.

“Why are you dining this Godric? You say you should not exist, but you have as much right to be here as anyone else.” Harry’s tone was more sympathetic, more measured, as he thought about his words. He set a hand on the vampire’s shoulder. “You listen to me.” Harry met the vampire’s eyes, willing his emotion to be transmitted to the ancient vampire. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Harry soothed. “I was like you Godric, I didn't believe that I should exist.” Harry breathed painfully. “I was an abomination, you see. A part of the very evil that had killed my parents. No one saw me for who I was and they didn't want me to be anything more than a hero. They wanted me to sacrifice myself for them. Most of them were not pleased when I lived.” Harry’s tone was sad, However he soon snapped out of the memories that consumed him. 

“But I had Eric. I found myself a reason to continue; a motivation” Harry said with a fond smile. “You have Eric as well” with that Harry stepped to the side, revealing the still kneeling form of his lover. Harry placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. Eric looked up, his blue eyes rimmed with red. 

“Eric is your brother, your father, your son.” Harry said with conviction. “Make your reason for living for him. He is yours, you are his and you need one another.” Harry’s eyes were angry now. “You are family. You can’t abandon family” Harry growled out. “Family is your reason for living. Eric is your reason” Harry growled. 

The vampire stiffened at Harry’s words. He was frozen, his thoughts swirling faster than his brain could sift through. Harry stepped closer to the young looking man. The vampire flinched and took a step back at the unexpected movement. Harry took this as his cue. He stepped forward further, closing the gap between himself and the vampire. Before Godric could take any further steps back he pulled the vampire into his arms. He tightly wrapped them around the smaller man and ran a hand though the dark brown hair. 

“Shhh” Harry muttered soothingly as he felt the vampire tense. “It’s alright Godric, you’re alright.” His voice was gentle and his movements calming. Godric’s body shuddered and Harry had to tighten his arms to stop the man from falling to the ground. Harry began to feel wet droplets on his shoulder and he knew that the vampire was crying. He only continued his soothing, running one hand up and down the vampire’s back and the other through his hair. 

* * *

“You saved me Harry. You saved both of us.” Eric whispered reverently.

“Of course I did. There was little else I could do. I need to protect you, as you protect me, Eric” Harry purred gently. Eric smiled as he heard the words. He pushed the young man back, letting his hands roam through his hair and down his back. Harry’s breath caught, a gasp passing from his lips. However it was soon swallowed by Eric as his lips were engulfed. Eric ran his tongue over Harry’s lips, tasting his young lover. Harry moaned, his lips opening as his breath escaped. Eric’s tongue was soon in Harry’s mouth. He ran it along Harry’s mouth. 

Another moan escaped Harry’s lips as he felt the cold tongue of his lover in his mouth. Eric pushed Harry back further as he ground himself into Harry, feeling a hardness that echoed his own in his young lovers jeans. He pushed Harry down onto the soft material of the bed, letting his body cover the younger male’s as their lips remained sealed together. 

Eric quickly ripped off Harry’s shirt, too impatient to undo the buttons, before he pulled off his own. He was then back on Harry, their lips glued back onto his. Eric slipped his hand down the front of Harry’s jeans, his hand grasping onto Harry’s length as his hand tugged at it gently. Harry moaned into the kiss as he felt the cold hand. Harry attempted to pull of his jeans, lifting his hips as he shuffled out of them. He let out a smirk as Eric’s groan echoed though the room at the movement. Eric growled, lifting himself from Harry as he rapidly pulled down the younger man’s jeans, followed by his pants. 

Harry grinned as he proceeded to pull of his lover’s jeans himself. Eric quickly pushed Harry down back onto the bed, letting his hands roam over his naked lover’s body. Eric revelled in the moans and gasped that escaped the small man beneath him. Eric slid down the small body and soon engulfed Harry in the cool mouth. It was a peculiar feeling, one that Harry had gradually got used to, the consuming coolness and the movement was one that aroused Harry more than anything could. 

Harry moaned further as Eric’s fingers ran gently over his hole. Eric forced his fingers into Harry’s mouth, letting the hot, wet tongue run over the cold digits. Eric smirked and then quickly withdrew his fingers. He brought them down to Harry’s hole. The first circled it gently before pushing in. All the while Eric kept his mouth on Harry’s member. 

Harry’s hips thrust up and Eric used his free hand to push the boy down. He was going to do this at his own pace. He let his tongue swirl over Harry’s head as he added another digit into the boy beneath him. Harry panted and moaned as he felt the addition. 

“E-E-Eric” Harry moaned “More Eric…more” Harry begged, attempting to thrust himself further onto the fingers that were inside him. 

“Yes Dear” Eric smirked, temporarily removing his mouth to give a smirk and a wink. The sight of the red faced, moaning, squirming man beneath him was glorious indeed. As Eric quickly swallowed Harry down to the hilt he inserted another finger and a loud gasp escaped Harry. Eric thrust in and out his fingers moving rapidly, his head bobbing. Harry moaned gutturally as his hips gave one final attempt at a thrust into his lover’s mouth. Eric smirked as he swallowed the seed from his lover. 

Harry was left panting on the bed as Eric continued to move his fingers inside the man below him. Groans and the occasional whimper escaped him as Eric continued to stretch his young lover. Soon Harry was panting and moaning all over again, thrusting onto the fingers inside him. Eric liked stripes on Harry’s chest, letting his cool tongue caress the hairless expanse of skin. His teeth dug into the erect nipples forcing loud gasps from Harry. 

“I..I’m r-ready” Harry panted out, his breath hitching in his chest as he attempted to get his message across. Eric proceeded to tease the boy for several more seconds, forcing a moan from him as his fingers brushed across a bundle of nerves that made Harry see sparks. 

“E-Eric p…please” Harry begged. 

“What do you want Harry?” Eric teased. “Tell me” he whispered, his head close to Harry’s ear, the breath tickling the skin as he continued to thrust his fingers into his lover. 

“Y..YOu” Harry gasped, a moan breaking his words. “I-Inside” Harry panted. Eric smirked and finally gave into his young lover’s desires. 

He removed his fingers before lining himself up and slowly sliding into Harry. He grunted as Harry’s moans reached his ears and the tightness engulfed his member. This was the feeling that he lived for. He and Harry together like this; there was nothing that could compare. 

“Yes, yes” Harry gasped out. “Faster Eric, faster” Harry moaned. Eric was only to happy to oblige as he began to thrust rapidly into the man below him. Both were panting harshly as Eric thrust, faster than most humans would be able to. Harry’s moans spurred him on, each thrust hitting Harry’s prostate with perfect precision. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” Harry babbled. He was close. So was Eric. Eric went impossibly faster, each thrust making a satisfying squelch and accompanied by a louder and higher pitched moan. 

“Ah-ah-ah” Harry groaned as Eric’s hand began to tug at Harry at the same pace as his thrusts. 

“I’m gonna…Eric…I…I…I” Harry babbled before he let out a loud moan, his head thrust back and his body shuddering at the force of the orgasm that shook his form. His hips flew up, squeezing Eric’s member tightly inside him. Eric panted as he continued to thrust, his movements becoming irregular and less rhythmic. His moans sounded loud and satisfied as he emptied himself inside Harry. He collapsed, panting harshly, atop his lover.

“I love you Harry. I love you so much” he whispered, awe in his voice. 

“I love you too Eric” Harry smiled, his eyes flickering shut, the man he loved still inside him. 


End file.
